spongebob_new_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Broken Hearts and Broken Bones
Broken Hearts and Broken Bones is the fourth episode of the spin-off, Pearlorette, and the fourth episode of season one. The previous episode was A New Day, and the next will be announced. It is the first two-part episode. Plot Brad and Elizabeth are going on a date and SpongeBob and Pearl are heading to the airport but yet both encounter a problem...with each other. And, if you thought SpongeBob was a bad enemy, he becomes a worse one in this episode. Transcript Part One *''starts with Pearl packing and SpongeBob setting up a time with the hotel to take their cruise in Bass Vegas'' *'SpongeBob: 'on the phone with the hotel manager What do you mean you don't have the a room available, I just called yesterday! *'Hotel Manager: 'sarcastically Yes...but you see, sir, you must have not made an appointment. *'SpongeBob: '''Yes...I did. Like I said I spoke to someone yesterday and they made me an appointment. *'Hotel Manager: sarcastically Why don't you just give me your name again so that maybe I can see what i can do or we can go back and forth again bickering like we have been doing. *'SpongeBob: Excuse me.... *'Hotel Manager: '''Look, sir, we both need to really be truthful here. You know you didn't make the appointment. I know you didn't make the appointment...correct? *'SpongeBob: ''angry'' Not correct! *'Hotel Manager: '''So why don't we end this conversation? And if you have a complaint, you can speak with someone else...cause I'm done. Goodbye. ''tone lingers *'SpongeBob: 'into phone ''Well listen here: if you thought that attitude was going to stop me from taking my cruise...you thought wrong! ''up phone *'Pearl: '''So what? We'll just have to find another hotel? *'SpongeBob:'' angry Yes, but right now to save time, we'll do it when we get there...our plane leaves in an hour. It takes 45 minutes to get there. *'Pearl: 'Let's get going. *cuts to Nicki and Jennifer'' *'''Nicki: Jennifer, did you get the papers done? *'Jennifer: '''No. I couldn't understand the difference between a Hide-out and a Stake-out. *'Nicki: How did you get this job? *'Jennifer: '''Let's just say my first robbery was when I was three...the baby in the stroller didn't see it coming. *'Nicki: ''sarcastically'' You stole something from a baby? *'Jennifer: '''Yep, and it was the best dang rattle stick I have ever owned. *'Nicki: Do you want to go get some coffee from ClamBucks? *'Jennifer: '''Sure...but we're taking my car. I don't want to be seen in yours. *'Nicki: 'Fine, but I get to hold the keys. *cuts back to Pearl and SpongeBob while their driving over to the airport'' *'Pearl: '''I am really happy we're taking this trip...it will open us to up to new things and sites. *'SpongeBob: 'Agreed. *'Pearl: 'Oh, and tomorrow we need to go shopping for Jennifer. *'SpongeBob: ''puzzled'' Why? *'Pearl: ''Cause her birthday is coming up in 4 days and I still haven't planned or bought anything yet. *'SpongeBob: '''Don't worry, we will find something. Could you turn on the radio? *'Pearl: down to turn the radio station Sure. *'SpongeBob: 'down on the brakes and yields for the other car *''then.....BOOM'' *'''SpongeBob: ''yells'' What the Clamshell?! *''the other car'' *'Brad: '''What the...wait, isn't that, ''pauses SpongeBob. *'Elizabeth: 'confused Who's SpongeBob? *'Brad: '''The guy my ex-girlfriend cheated on me with. eyes and signs'' Please don't tell me I'm in a car wreck with SpongeBob.'' the parking brake on and steps out of car'' *'SpongeBob: 'out of his car and starts yelling Look at what you did! *'Brad: '''What I did? ''You were the one that stopped in the middle of the road! *'SpongeBob: '''Obviously you haven't been through these parts, cause you would then know that you are suppose to yield....do you have an excuse for me now? *'Pearl: 'Umm...guys? I'm hurt. *'SpongeBob: 'Call an ambulance. *'Brad:' Fine. phone with the emergency Yes, we just had a boat wreck on the corner of Ship Street and Wreak Avenue. Oh, and someone is hurt so we need an ambulance. *'Emergency: '''We're on the way. *'Elizabeth: 'Are they coming? *'Brad: ''sighs Yes. to SpongeBob'' I was passing by to go on a romantic date with my girlfriend. sighs But I can see you were probably around just to start trouble. *'SpongeBob: 'grins Oh, I see you have a date, I thought last time I asked you said dating...down and grins ''was nowhere in your mind. *'Brad: Well, SpongeBob, sometimes good things do come around when you really need it. *'SpongeBob: '''Whatever, I need your insurance contact info for when the police come. *'Brad:'' 'in the car, and hands insurance contact info to SpongeBob Here, now give me yours. *'''SpongeBob: ''Brad his insurance contact info Here, see? Always prepared. *arrive with ambulance'' *'Emergency: '''Someone hurt? *'SpongeBob: Over here. *'''Emergency: ''Pearl onto the gurney '' *'SpongeBob: Is she going to be okay? *'Emergency: '''Yes, by the look of it she has a broken leg and arm. Nothing that can't be fixed, though. *'SpongeBob: Thank you. to Police *'Police: '''Okay, I need one of you to tell me the story, so I can compare it with the others. *'SpongeBob: ''hand'' Let me, officer. *'Brad: 'at SpongeBob If you dare lie to the police, I swear I will run across this car and...by the police *'Police: '''Calm down, once I hear his story I'll listen to yours and compare them...okay? *'Brad and SpongeBob: Okay. *'Police: '''Now tell me yellow fellow, what happened here. *'SpongeBob: 'Well, you see officer, I was yielding, like you're suppose to, back at Brad'' *'''Brad: ''angry'' Grrr...to Elizabeth ''I can just tell he is lying right now *'Elizabeth: Now now, lets just see *'''SpongeBob: ''grins and then...BOOM! I'm hit from behind. *'Police: Well, you are both very lucky the wreck wasn't too severe, now let me just go over to him and ask...by SpongeBob *'SpongeBob: '''He threatened me. *'Police: 'Excuse me? *'SpongeBob: ''whispers After the accident, he told me that if I don't stay away from him...he would come after me. *'Police: Hmm...why don't you come to my office tomorrow and bring a written statement. at Brad, while stepping into the car *'Brad: '''Wait, what about my story? ''at SpongeBob with anger *'''Police: ''up to Brad and points'' I don't need to hear it, and don't do anything you wouldn't normally do and everything will be alright. away *'Brad:' confused What do you mean by that? at SpongeBob and steps into his car and drives away with Elizabeth *'SpongeBob: '''I got you tied around my finger, and there is nothing you can do to stop me...a evil chuckle and drives away'' *''be continued...'' Part Two *'SpongeBob:' How are you feeling? *'Pearl': Good, more like better. *'SpongeBob:' The doctor said you will be able to come home in two weeks with the use of crutches. One more thing. My brother, Oscar is gonna be coming to visit. *'Pearl:' Your brother, that's great! *'SpongeBob: '''This will be the only member you will meet from my family, so far. *'Pearl': Well, I can't wait. ''grins *'SpongeBob:' [stomach grumbles] Wow, I'm gonna head down to the cafeteria to get something. You want anything? *'Pearl:' No, but thanks. *''walks down to the cafeteria, 5 seconds after that, Oscar, SpongeBob's brother, walks in'' *'Oscar:' [yells] Hello, SpongeBob? *'Pearl:' Over here! *'Oscar:' Oh, sorry, I must be in the wrong room, I'm looking for my brother...[interupted by Pearl] *'Pearl:' SpongeBob. Yeah, I know. He's my boyfriend. *'Oscar:' No, walking around confused no, SpongeBob doesn't get girls. Let me get to the right room. See ya. out *''in the hallway Pearl can hear Oscar talking to a nurse asking were his brother's room is'' *'Oscar:' Yes, I need you to tell me where my brother's room is. *'Nurse: '''Yes, right over there. *'Oscar:' No, there must be a mistake. My brother's room doesn't contain my brother, it contains some female saying that she is my brother's ''girlfriend. *'Nurse:' Sir, that is your brother's room, he just ran down to the cafeteria. He'll be back. *'''Oscar: embarrassed'' Oh, well then I'll be going back in then. back into the room and yells I'M WALKING BACK INTO THE ROOM! *'Pearl: 'sarcastic voice So I'm guessing you found out and are going to stay in the room until your brother gets back. *'Oscar:' You're really good at guessing. *'Pearl:' Watch it, I could really do without the sarcasm considering the fact that I can't feel my leg or arm. Which makes me a little angry since I'm restricted to one leg and one arm. *'Oscar:' There's still one thing that stills confuses me. *'Pearl:' What? *'Oscar:' How SpongeBob got a girl like you, so...pretty. *'Pearl: '''Well I do try. ''hair But why is it weird that he has me? *'Oscar: '''Because SpongeBob's, well, SpongeBob so shy and insecure. Then you, so outgoing and...pretty. *'Pearl:' Well, I believe that SpongeBob will one day propose, you know, if we get that far. *'Oscar:' SpongeBob does if he's ready, you'll know. SpongeBob's gonna kill me though. *'Pearl:' Why? *'Oscar': Well our mother followed me here and...by Pearl *'Pearl:' Well that's good, right? *'Oscar: '''Not exactly. SpongeBob and Mom don't have the best of relationships. They're always going at it with each other. Never-ending stuff, about stupid stuff. *'Pearl:' That would explain why he didn't ever talk about his mom. ''You he'd talk about, but the mother part never! Wait I think I have something in my eye, eyelash maybe.'' her eye'' *'Oscar:' Let me see. *'Pearl:' See anything? *'Oscar:' No just... *'Pearl:' What? *'Oscar:' Real pretty eyes. *'Pearl: ''then starts to lean in *'Oscar: 'in faster and kisses Pearl *''opens quietly'' *'Margaret:' around the room and screams Ahhh!!!!! *'Oscar': Mom?! face *'Pearl': Oh, oooo... *'Margaret:' yelling ''Oscar, what are you doing?! *'Oscar:' Um... *'Pearl': It's my fault, I had something in my eye and we kissed. *'Margaret:' Shut up, missy. Oscar, why are you kissing this girl?! *'Oscar': Mom, this is actually SpongeBob's girlfriend. *'Pearl:' ''Oscar's arm and whispers What are you doing? *'Oscar:' Are you trying to break my arm too *'Margaret:' Oh so this is who my sweet boy is dating,...with disgust '' I don't approve. *'Oscar:' Mom, SpongeBob really likes her and so..does..she. *'Pearl': Its true, ma'am. *'Margaret:' ''chuckles If you did, you wouldn't be making out with my other boy, Oscar. *'Pearl:' Please don't tell SpongeBob. both hands begging Please? *'Margaret:' Okay, I won't tell if you do something for me. *'Pearl: '''Anything. *'Margaret: You must get SpongeBob to talk to me, since you're the next closest to him. You should be able to talk him into talking with me, you have two weeks to get him to do it. *'''Pearl: Okay, I'll do my best *'Oscar': Mom, don't make Pearl do this. We didn't mean to, it just happened... *'Margaret:' We'll than maybe you two should think about getting together to avoid SpongeBob's broken heart. Ever think about that?'' a serious face'' *'Oscar': We'll...[interrupted by SpongeBob coming back inside] *'SpongeBob:' down coming in through the door ''Okay, Pearl. I know you said you didn't want anything but I got you...up and sees Oscar and his mother'' Oh no, we can't stay here. Pearl, call the nurse in. We're getting you out of this evil environment. *'Margaret: at Pearl'' *'''Pearl:'' at Margaret'' SpongeBob, since your mother is here in this room you should try to settle whatever here, while you still can. *'Margaret:' Hey, I'm not that old, missy. *'SpongeBob:' I'm not talking to her around the room packing Pearl's things and yelling Nurse, Nurse! *'Nurse:' into room Yes? *'SpongeBob: '''I want to get Pearl moved out of this room *'Nurse': Sir, the crutches order won't be ready for 30 more minutes. *'Margaret:' A lot can be done in 30 mins when you're not in the room. *'SpongeBob:' ''out of the room yelling I'm not staying in here. *'Pearl:' SpongeBob... *'Margaret:' I'll go after him. out Don't have to much fun in...here. *''walks out'' *'Oscar': How are you gonna tell SpongeBob? *'Pearl:' I don't plan on doing it now, lets let him calm down for a couple weeks. Then we will see. *'Oscar:' You got to admit, I'm a pretty good kisser. *'Pearl': Just not yet, no...no. sad *of part two Category:Pearlorette Category:Pearlorette Season One Episodes Category:Pearlorette Episodes Category:Pearlorette Season One Category:The Mega Marathon Category:Episodes Category:2013 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts